Over my head
by softballchick03
Summary: Hannah Montana and High School Musical cross over. These are deeper than love triangles, these are love hexigons. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

This time I'm just going to hopefully post a new chapter every 1-3 days no matter how many reviews I get but I hope this works. 

Mileys P O V

"Hey have you seen the new kids?" Lily asked sitting across from me at lunch.

"Who?"

"They came from Albercerque."(A/N: I know I spelled it wrong but every one spells the town I'm from wrong too.)

"How many?" I asked.

"Four. I only know two of there names. One's name is Troy and one's name is Gabriella."

"Why are they here? Are they related?"

"They got transferred for the singing program. Anyways I hear the other two are twins."

"Cool. Are any of them cute?"

"No. Troy is hot and I haven't seen the other one."

Just then two new people walk by. They each had blonde hair and one was talking about music rehearsals and the other who was a guy, was carrying each lunch trays to a table.

"I think that's them," I said. We got up to go introduce ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Miley," I said when we got there.

"Hi, I'm Ryan," said the guy there. He was wearing a pink hat I could've gotten from the dime shop on sale.

"I'm Lily," said Lily.

The girl just sat there and starred at us.

"Do you have a name?" Lily asked. I nudged her with my elbow.

"What?" Lily whispered.

"She's probably just shy," I whispered trying not to let anyone else hear but Lily.

"Oh I'm not shy," she said.

Lily and I jumped. I didn't want her to hear that.

"I'm Sharpay."

"Uh hi," I said.

"I heard your here for the music program," Lily said.

"Yeah. Ryan and I perform quite often. We where the best at our last school but the teacher was too much of a ditz to see it. Although I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about performing," Sharpay said looking directly at me.

"I'm sure I know a lot about performing," I said. Sharpay raised an eyebrow pretending to care.

"I know just as much as Hannah Montana," I said crossing my arms.

Sharpay laughed mockingly and sat back. "I'm sure you do," she said.

"You have no idea," Lily said pulling on my arm.

"Come on Miley we have to go," she said.

"Nice meeting you girls," Ryan called nicely to us. We waved. Except for Sharpay. When we turned around we almost ran into a girl I didn't recognize. I didn't recognize the hottie standing next to her. The milk carton fell of her tray onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," I apologized picking up her milk from the floor.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Are you the other new people?" Lily asked. I think she already knew though.

"Yeah. I'm Troy, this is Gabriella," Troy introduced.

"I'm Miley and this is Lily," I said.

"Any idea how to find a place to eat around here?" he said looking at all the full tables.

"Come eat with us! We have two empty chairs since Olivers sick today," Lily invited. 

They looked at each other then turned back towards us.

"Alright," Gabriella said, then smiled.

We brought them to our table and asked a few questions.

"What's with Ryan and Sharpay?" I asked once we all sat down.

"Ryan will wear every hat you can find at dime store on sale and feel your lunch come up, and Sharpay, thinks she can stomp out everyone. If she ever met Santa Claus, she'd take him out of job, just to be able to put on a costume and perform."

Lily and I laughed. Then I saw how serious their faces where.

"So, you guys are here for the music program, I heard. What's your favorite singer or band?" Lily asked.

"Hannah Montana," they bothed said the same time.

We all laughed.

"Yeah I love her too," I said giving Lily a nudge under the table trying not to laugh.

Lily agreed and I got an idea.

"Hey why don't you guys come to my house after school?" I asked.

"Sure," Troy said.

"I can give you the low down on everything."

"I guess I could come," Gabriella sort of whispered.

"I'm sensing your a little shy," Lily said.

Gabriella blushed.

Later that day I met Lily, Gabriella, and Troy to walk to my house.

"So are you guys, friends, or more than friends?" Lily asked.

"Friends. Singing partners. Friends," Gabriella asked. Troy blushed. We talked the whole way home. 

"Okay, you will love my house," I said walking up the sidewalk. When I opened the door my dad, brother and make-up artist where running around the house.

"oh, good your home," dad said after just taking a very small glance to see me when I walked in the door. I'm guessing he didn't see Troy and Gabriella.

"Here's you Hannah wig, and your outfit for tonight, Hannah has a concert and they need you in make-up right now. Something just popped up, so get ready Hannah," he called. My mouth dropped and heard three others mouths drop behind me. Dad must of heard the silence over the next ten seconds because he turned to see four pairs of eyes as big as dinner plates. The secret is now out. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own High School Musical or Hannah Montana. Anyways, awesome job reviewing you guys! I can't get people to be quite that good on my other story. You should check it out. It's called Say I. Things are really starting to heat up. Anyways I will tell you a couple chapters in advance I think when I'm going to stop adding the chapters. Thanks for all the reviews. Especually loves-mitchel-musso because you where first to review to the story and the chapter. I'll shut up now so you can read my so awesomely amazing story.

Mileys P O V

I couldn't believe that just happened. A few moments of silence fell upon us all. Eventually I turned around.

"Can you please pretend to go along with an excuse?" I said, tears riming my eyes.

Silence.

"Look, Miley-" Gabriella started. "I don't care if your Hannah Montana."

Troy looked at her. So did Lily. So did dad. Actually everyone did.

"Because I think your cool, and I'm glad someone had the guts to actually not act like a freak to the new kid. Anyways, I like Hannah Montana."

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Yeah, you don't have to cry Miley," Troy said. Oh he is so hot, perfect, and hot. Did I mention hot?

"Your secret is safe with me," he offered.

"Thanks." I hugged both of them.

"I'm sorry Miley. I didn't know," dad apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to blabber my biggest secret I could ever come up with," I said for guilt.

"You want to invite your new friends to your concert?"

Gabriella squealed. Troy smiled. It was so cute!

"I'll go get ready," I said. I pulled Gabriella and Troy up to my room. I showed him Hannahs closet.

"So Troy," Lily started. "You don't feel wierd being the only boy?"

Gabriella and I looked at him.

"No. Think about it, three very attractive, single girls, and one very attractive single guy. I get to be the guy. It is freaking sweet."

"How do you know I'm single?" I asked him.

"You would be talking to him, about him, and being with him if you did," he answered.

"True," Lily said.

I kicked them out of my closet for a few minutes to change. When I came out Troy and Gabriella had wierd looks on their faces.

"Omigosh she really is Hannah Montana!" Gabriella shreaked.

"I didn't really believe it at first either," Lily said.

"Okay, now, I feel wierd being the only guy in this little group," Troy said.

"Don't worry. You are going to love my brother. He's a year and half older, but you are so like him."

"Phew," he said whiping off imaginary sweat.

I took them both downstairs and we hustled into the limo after Troy and Gabs (she said we could call her that) called their parents. They told them they met people who knew Hannah Montana and had extra tickets. Their parents were thrilled that they met new friends, so they let them both go. I gave Gabs a blonde wig and Troy very funky shades and a hat.

"Do I look like Ryan?" he asked with the hat on.

"I think Ryans nice," I said.

"Just wait until he comes out of the closet," Troy said.

"That's mean!" Lily said.

"It's true though. He acts gay, then straight, then gay," Gabs protested.

"He's going out with Alison or Addison I can't remember," Troy said.

Anyways we talked about their old school until we got to the La-La-House so I could perform. We were running a little behind. I let Jackson and Troy meet. I think Gabs likes Jackson with the look she was giving him. Anyways they shook hands and laughed alot while I was in hair. Then I said hi and bye, and got on stage.

"Alright L.A. is everyone ready to rock!" I shouted at the microphone.

"Yeah!" came the response.

I started singing Who said? Followed by Pumpin up the party, Best of Both Worlds, and The Other Side. Everytime I looked over, Troy and Gabs looked like they were having a good time. When I came off, I went to talk to Gabs alone while everyone else was somewhere else.

"Are you sure you and Troy are just friends?" I asked.

"Yes," she blushed.

"What was that blush?" I asked.

"I like him, but if I tell him it could ruin our friendship."

"Glad I don't like Oliver," I said.

"Who's he?"

"Another very good friend you can meet but now he has bronchitous."

"I've like Troy for six months and seventeen days. No, I've loved Troy since then," she said.

"He will like you back," I assured and then she ran back to find Lily. I was getting a drink when Troy came around.

"Hey good show," he said. 

"You're an amazing singer," he said.

"Thanks. I was so nervous, I thought at any moment my voice would crack, I mean-"

I had to stop in that sentence because my lips where cut off from his. I was enjoying it for the first three seconds before Gabs words came back to me,'I've like Troy for six months and seventeen days. No, I've loved Troy since then,' the words played. I hated how they teased me. Now I was caught between the hottest guy I knew, and a possibly very good friend. I didn't know what to do so I broke apart.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I know. I just met you today and I'm already kissing you," he said.

"It's just, I like someone else," I lied.

"I see," he said looking at the ground.

"Let's forget this happened."

"Okay, deal," he said.

Then we went back to see Oliver there.

"Hey Oliver!" I screamed, running over for a hug.

"How'd you get here?"

"My mom brought me as a surprize," he said. He told his mom about my other life.

"Anyways I got back to normal so I came. Lily already introduced me to Troy and Gabs."

We all hung out for a while. Then came the freakist part of all. I think Oliver started hitting on Gabs. Then Lily hit on Jackson who was hitting on Gabs, who hit on Troy, who hit on me, who hit wanted to hit on Ryan but wasn't there, but would've hit on Gabs, I've heard who hit on Jackson once too, who would like Sharpay who would hit on Troy. Yeah I lost myself on that one too. Then we drove them all home. I went to bed and woke up to Jackson yelling at me saying it was time for school. Thank goodness for no homework yesterday. When I got to school everyone was looking at me I think. By lunch I couldn't take it, when I got up to leave and everyone's eyes followed. The whispers would erept everywhere I turned. Lily didn't know what was going on. Neither did Troy, Gabs, or Oliver.

"What!" I screamed at the caff.

People pretended to turn to their food and eat.

I went through my intire day like that. Then I figured it out. It was horrible. When I left tenth period to go to my locker, a guy was staring at me. He wasn't cute though so I grabbed his colar and shouted, "Listen shark bait, if you don't tell me why you and the rest of campus is starring at me, the ocean will be your home for the next seven years as you will be stranded on some old warring boat!"I screamed with every force of my lungs.

"A-a-are y-you -H-h-h-h-hannah M-montana?" he asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I still like getting them, cause I didn't get as many in the second chapter as I did the first, but just keep them up. Glad to see people are still intrested. Authors notes will be in **bold.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical.**

Mileys P O V

"What?" I asked. I really hoped I would wake up and this would be a dream.

"A-a-are y-you H-hannah Montana?" he asked very nervously.

What do I do? Play it cool? Act dumb? Act dumb sounds easier.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I sounded pretty convincing I thought.

"I heard you where Hannah Montana," he said, almost whispering.

I'm betting he was just a seventh grader.

"Who in the hell would tell you that?"

"A ninth grader," he said very squeakily.

"And you believed it?"

He nodded.

"Is that why everyone is staring at me?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Listen, if you don't get everyone to stop staring at me, I'm going to have your tiny frail little body for breakfast. Understand?"

He nodded again and then took off. Who told? I will find out. It was either Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Gabs, or Troy.

"Hey Miley, we should talk," Lily said coming up to me. She took one look at my face.

"Woah, I think you've already heard."

"Who blabbed?" I said, almost breathing fire.

"I didn't!" she said backing up with her arms in the air. "I promise!"

"Who told you?"

"Johnny Collins."

"Johnny actually talked to you?"

"Yeah, I know he actually talks to dorks like us," Lily said sarcastically.

"Lil I didn't mean it like that, now we have to track down this rumor."

Lily and I paused for a bit. Then I got it. I ran into a class right next to my locker and found Johnny. I grabbed his shirt.

"Woah, hey Miles," he said.

"Shut up! I want to know why you started that rumor that I'm Hannah Montana," I said.

"It wasn't me Miles," he said.

"But you've been spreading it," I said.

"I heard it from a new kid. He came today with that music program."

I immediatly thought he ment Troy until he said the kid came today.

"The new kids came yesterday," I protested.

"Not this one, his name is Chad," he said. **Thats funny because Johnny and Chad are played by the same person in real life.**

"Where is he?" I asked.

He pointed down the hall.

I ran down their and found someone who looked alot like Johnny. I've never seen him before though.

"You!" I said pointing.

"Me?" he asked putting his hand on his chest.

"I want to know why you're spreading a rumor saying I'm Hannah Montana?"

"Because that's what my friend Troy told me."

"What!"

He nodded.

"Troy? New kid Troy?"

He nodded again.

I ran off to find him. I was so furious I couldn't even walk right. Amber and Alison starred at me as I ran by. Then I found Troy. I pushed him up against the locker. I didn't know I could be that strong.

"Why did you tell my secret?" I demanded.

"I didn't," he said. He so lied. He was so see-through he was transparent.

"Yes you did that's what Chad told me," I said.

He looked down at the ground.

"Why?" I asked. Tears framed my eyes and my voice cracked.

"Please don't cry Miley," he said.

"Shut up! You just told my secret to the whole world. I wasn't ready for this to happen," I said. He hugged me up against the lockers.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed so everyone could hear I just dissed him. More people starred.

I sniffled and cried a while longer.

"I'm sorry-"

"For what? Ruining my life? Blabbing my secret? Pretending to want to be friends with me so you can backstab me the next day?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you," he said.

"That makes no sence," I said whiping a tear away.

"Think about it, if I didn't you would look at me as Gabs friend Troy. Now you see me as someone you want to talk to."

"Why do you want me to think that? Aren't there better ways of doing so?"

"I couldn't think of one," he said. I cried hysterically and shut my eyes. I slid down the locker until I sat on the ground. Then I stopped, and I didn't know why. When I opened my eyes I saw that Troys lips where connected with mine. I let him kiss me for a few more seconds for reasons I couldn't tell you why. Then I pushed him apart from me, got up and walked away. I had a long walk home.

I had a concert that night. I didn't want anybody else to come so I didn't invite 'Lola' or Oliver, or Gabs, or definatly Troy. I just changed and got into the limo. Then I got up some courage.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" he said turning all of his attention towards me.

"A guy at school told my secret," I said.

"Secret? The _secret, secret_?" he asked.

I nodded and sniffled. Then he sat next to me.

"Why would he do that?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Sounds like he likes ya," he said.

I just looked at him.

"Take it from a guy," he said.

I closed my eyes so I could quit crying and then he kissed the top of my head. When I got there I went into hair and make-up and as soon as the announcer said 'on in two' I forgot all about how much hell, school would be tomorrow.

When I grabbed a microphone and worked my way to the stage I looked out into the crowd. Screaming fans arose from their seat. I slapped hands with people in the audience. Then in the corner of probably the fourteenth row, I saw Gabs, Troy, Lily, and Oliver. Somehow, if I looked close I think Oliver and Gabs where holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical. Thanks for the reviews. My other story I have trouble getting reviews for. XoJessicaoX was first to review to chapter three.**

Mileys P O V

I got this weird feeling in my head watching Gabs and Oliver. I thought Gabs like Troy. Doesn't Troy like me? He can't like me too much after what he did. Then I reallized I had to something for myself.

I tried calming down the crowd so I could say something.

"Today I had a pretty rough day of school. I felt like things where always outside my reach and that I couldn't trust anybody. Now I know that I was right. That's why I need to tell you guys the truth." I pulled of my wig and let my brown locks fly.

"That I'm Miley Stewart. Hannah Montana is my stage name. So now I reveal the real me. Miley." The whole crowd gasped. I couldn't find Lily where everyone was sitting. I heard people behind the curains yelling to pull them. Then my song began. My first song as Miley.

I sang Best of both Worlds and finally people can understand that song. Then I played The Other Side. I was so relieved when break came. When I got off stage Lily was waiting there.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"You just blew your cover!"

"No really? Anyways I think Troy did a good job of that anyway." I walked away sick of the bull shit she wanted to give me. That's when I saw my director come over. I whinced knowing this would be bad.

"Kid you're a genius!" he said picking me up and then putting me down.

"Woah!" I said. "I am?" I asked.

"Yes! This is going to put you at the top of newslines! People are going to want to do interviews and then you start getting more songs out during that period and people will want to get you for concerts!"

"Okay then," I said rolling my eyes trying to walk past.

"I mean everything on the East Coast is going to scream Hannah Montana!"

Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"_East_ Coast?" I asked.

"Duh!" he said.

"But I can't leave my friends like that!" I said. Knowing the record company, they're gonna make me move out there.

"How good of friends can they be if they make you blow your cover?" he asked.

"Who told you?" I asked.

He pointed in the direction of dad. I was upset but I knew dad would have to tell know.

"Okay so I'm thinking we keep Hannah Montana as your stage name, and then keep the brown hair as a reminder, that you're a girl, not just a popstar!"

I lowered my head and left. Things were so messed up. Things would be even worse though I think if I didn't tell. School is going to be hell.

Lilys P O V

"Troy I don't think she's azactly to happy with you right now," I said coming back to my seat.

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Gabs shouted.

"You gave out her secret! Do you know how bad of a friend that is?" Oliver asked.

"I wanted her to talk to me!" he said.

"Shut up! There's a billion other ways to tell her!" Lily said.

"Oh yeah! Well you know what I like her! I might have only known her for two days but I like her. I want her to notice me, talk to me, go out with me!" he shouted.

Gabs eyes welled up. Then she ran into the girls bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Oliver asked nicely.

"Duh! Can't you see it? She likes Troy but he likes Miley," I said.

"I thought she like me," Oliver said.

I couldn't deal with this drama so I went after Gabs. She was crying in the stall. I got her to come out and walk home with me instead of getting in the limo with Troy.

Mileys P O V

Okay so now I have to get ready for bed and school tomorrow, try to help Gabs, who likes Troy, who likes me, who hates Troy. Lily called me and gave me the 411. It was so much stress that I got a headache. I took two tylenol and went to sleep a little easier than I thought. The next morning I knew school would suck. I grabbed my blue chords and a very light green shirt with a pink blazer. Then I had to search for my other gold flat and headed off to school. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I put my hair in a floppy up-do and barely even bothered to be careful putting on mascara. Anyways I actually walked to school today. Normally I have Jackson give me a ride. It's only a mile and a half though. Then entire way I listened to Sony MP3 player. By the time I got there Lily was waiting for me. Everybody starred again.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" Gabs said.

I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry Troy told your secret to everybody. He was being really imature." I agreed but then reallized it was too hot for my blazer. I put in my locker while people walked by. Then someone I didn't even know (probably a tenth grader) asked for my autograph.

"Sure," I said half entuisastically.

"Who do I make this out to?" I asked.

"Amy Johnson," she said.

"You want me to write Hannah, or Miley?" I asked.

"Uhh... Miley," she said.

"There you go," I said handing it over to her.

"People are so wierd," I said to Lily and Gabs when she left. Then Oliver walked by.

"Hey Oliver!" I started.

"Yeah whatever," he said not even bothering to look at me.

"Alrighty then," I said rolling my eyes walking away.

"Why is he acting so wierd?" I said turning around to face Lily and Gabs.

They both just walked quietly.

"And why do you guys walk behind me now?" I asked.

"Look Miley, you're a star and everyone knows it. Behind you is where we belong," Lily explained.

"That's bull crap, come walk beside me," I said.

They finally came up to the same level and then I asked again.

"Why is Oliver acting so wierd?"

"Because he likes me," Gabs whispered.

"I figured when I saw you guys holding hands. But what's the problem if he likes you?" I asked.

"Remember? I like Troy!" she said trying not to be heard by anyone else.

"Oh, well then why did you lead him on?"

"I didn't!"

"When you held his hand?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe," she confessed.

Then Troy came by.

"Hey Miles! Cute hair!" he said.

"Don't ever call me Miles and don't ever talk to me, you faggot!" I can't believe I let those words slip my mouth.

"What?"

"You heard me!" people where staring now.

"You all heard me! Troy is a lying peice of skum who needs to tied to porta potty on the pacific!"

I turned around satisfied and then walked to class. By the time I got there people had heard about what I said. Gabs wasn't so happy about me telling him off like that, but I said to get over it, atleast he didn't tell a life changing secret about her. I know, you shouldn't mess with me right now.

"Good job, Miley," said Amber.

"Yeah way to take out the trash," said Ashley.

I guess they figured since I'm Hannah Montana they have to be nice to me.

"You're not much better," I said.

I found a note on my desk from Troy. I opened it to see if he could even spell my name right.

_Miley,_

_I know you hate me, but I think if you can forgive me, we can become really good friends and hopefully some day even more than friends._

_Love, Troy._

I walked up to where he was standing all alone since I said he was a loser. He smiled when he saw me, but I just took the card, ripped it into a million little tiny peices and sat down in my seat. Too bad it was right next to him.

"Couldn't resist me could you?" he said when I sat down. I didn't even look at him.

"Hard to get, huh? I like a good challenge," he said.

The teacher got everyones attention.

"Okay class, I have to get more chalk, I'll be right back," he said leaving the class. People started asking me questions about being Hannah Montana. When I looked at Troy, I knew I'd do anything to get that smug look off of his face. I turned towards Lily and Gabs, then smiled. They knew I was up to something. I got up, and went to Ryan, sitting in the seat behind him. The whole class immediatly stopped talking, and watched, breathing in the drama. I smirked at Troy and then planted my lips on Ryans. The class errupted into cheers.

"Go Ryan!" shouted a few people.

"You the man!"

"Way to go!"

I kissed Ryan, putting my tongue into his mouth and getting the sounds just so Troy could hear. Then I pulled apart, licked my thumb and rubbed off some lip gloss I got him.

"Everybody good now?" I asked looking directly at Troy.

"Yeah!" said Ryan, with a mesmorized look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical. Awesome reviews. I think I've posted four chapters of this story ever since I've posted a new one to my other. I can't get people to review anymore for it. All of my notes will be in bold.**

Mileys P O V

Lily and Gabs gave me a high five.

"Oh, and if you get lonely, here's my number," I said writing down. If you ask me I said that pretty seductively.

Ryan looked up at me and smiled. He nodded happily. Then he high fived someone behind him. I don't know what the big things about high fives today are either.

Then the teacher came in and got everything started. Troy glared at me, with his mouth wide open the entire class.

"What?" I said calmly like I really had no idea.

He turned his head to face Mr. Pinkle. **That's what I call all teachers.**

'That's what I thought,' I thought.

As soon as class ended I grabbed my bag and binder and headed to art, with Gabs and Lily. Atleast I had this class with Oliver too. I think Sharpay is in it too. I found out soon because as soon as set my stuff down she came over all giggly. 'Oh, no another one to shut up,' I thought.

"Hi, Miley, or should I say Hannah?" she said like we were friends.

I looked halfway amused. People make such animals of themselves when they find out I'm Hannah.

"Anyways, I think we got off on the wrong foot," she said holding out a hand. "Let's just call a truce and rewind everything."

I looked at her smiling, I'm-so-perky face, and then gave her my hand. I figured I could use some more friends.

"I'm Sharpay," she said pretending Monday didn't happen.

"Miley. Don't call me Hannah," I said shaking my head and giving an idiotic smile.

"Okay. _Miley_," she said.

Then I went to another seat to sit next to Oliver.

"Are you still talking to me?" I asked when the teacher started her lesson.

He didn't even look up.

"I don't know," he said.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Gabs doesn't like me. She likes Troy."

"Why are you mad at me though?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the world."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes. "I don't know how to help you if Gabs doesn't like you."

"I don't think you can," he said.

When the teacher finished, I went to sit where I did by Gabs and Sharpay.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked when I sat down.

"Oliver? Seriously? Sharpay you tripin'," I said.

"What? He's cute, and you were flirtin with him," she said.

"No I wasn't and no he ain't," I assured her. Then I got an idea.

"You think he's cute?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's got little bunny ears," she said.

"I could talk to him for you. He's my best friend," I offered.

"Okay," she said after a moments hesitation. "Just don't make me sound desperate."

"Okay," I agreed walking over there.

"Hey Oliver," I called.

"What?" he moped.

"I think I can help you," I said.

"Yeah, give it your best shot," he said.

"Sharpay wants to go out with you," I said pointing to her. He looked up at her.

"You mean the blonde skinny babe you were just chatting with?"

"Yeah. She's real intrested," I said.

"Okay, give her my number," he said.

I walked back over.

"So?" she said with anticipation.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked.

She gave me a pink ink pen and her hand.

"555-1993," I said.

"Yay!" she shouted. She got up and went to talk with him. I thought she liked Troy too from what I've heard.

"H-h-hey -Miley," said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Johnny Collins.

"Hey Johnny," I said.

"Y-you think, m-m-maybe we c-could s-s-see a movie on Friday?"

"Sure that would be great!" I said. I just got asked out be Johnny Collins!

"Really? Cool," he said.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"You're Hannah Montana, why wouldn't I be nervous?"

"Do _not _call me Hannah Montana," I directed. "I'm a little sick of her right now," I told.

"Cool, I guess, Miley," he said. Then walked away.

Lily and I squealed.

"I heard the whole thing!"

More squealing.

"What about Ryan?"

"He knows I was just getting Troy to back off right?"

"Yeah probably!"

More squealing. Then I just about ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said turning around.

"Me too, I'm Taylor," she said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Miley," I said.

"You're Han-"

Lily saved the poor little girl by covering her mouth.

"Don't ever call me that unless I'm on stage," I said.

She tried to nod even with Lilys hand on her mouth.

That's a typical school day now that I'm Miley-Hannah I guess. I ran home. Finally a day without a concert.

Dad immiediatly asked how school was as soon as opened the door to find him and Jackson eating marshmellows.

"Good. Troy wouldn't leave me alone and kept asking me out so I kissed ryan to make him jealous then I gave him my number to make him even more jealous and then Johnny Collins asked me out and now I'm home. Oh yeah and Oliver and Sharpay are an item now." I spoke very fast.

"You kissed a guy and I'm young enough to remember your my sister?" Jackson teased. "Way to sis!" he said holding up his hand for a high five.

"I'm not your sis! We adopted you from the stupid farm," I said then went upstairs before dad could say anything about me kissing Ryan. Then my Miley phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Miley!" shouted a voice through the phone.

"Lil?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me! ABURDKDOANDIOLIVERGOINGSHARPAYANDTROYANDGABSAND-"

"Lil! Slow down I can't understand you!" I said.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Oliver and Sharpay are going out and guess who Gabs is going out with?"

"Who?"

"Guess!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Chad! He is so hot. Maybe as hot as Johnny!"

"Okay cool."

Then I heard a familiar beep.

"Gotta, go, other line," I said before hitting flash.

"Hello?" I said turning to the other person.

"Hey Miley? It's Johnny," said the voice.

"Hey Johnny, I was just thinking of you," I said.

"Cool. I can't go to the movies with you this Friday," he said.

"Why not?"

"I can't go out with someone famous. I thought I could handle it, but I can't handle the publicity."

"Alright," I said triumphantly, then I hung up on him. I cried for a while before my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I said for the third time in ten minutes.

"MIley?"

"This is."

"This is-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first off, I love you guys who review, second I know Troy is out of character but I have no idea how to write conflict without someone being totally out of character. I could use Sharpay, but that's boring. Later in the story Troy will go back to his usual Troy. Also, tell me if you think he's going back to himself by the end of this chapter. Anyways, this story is a drama because if you think about it, the other topics are basically drama too. Tragedy, angst, romance, ect. I guess I could make it a spirtitual story. I don't know if you want it to be a spiritual story then tell me in a review. I'll have to tweek the story a little bit, but owell I guess if that's what you guys want.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana or High School Musical.**

Mileys P O V

"-Troy." said the voice.

"What do you want?" I asked rather harshly.

"Please don't hang up on me," he started.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why not to," I said.

"Because, I really like you and I know you just kissed Ryan to make me jealous."

"So, get off my back," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I can press a little button and you'll go away," I explained.

"Wait, I want to apologize for telling everyone your secret. I also have another confession. I didn't tell because I wanted you to talk to me. I told because of an accident. I was talking to Gabs about it when Chad walked up behind me and heard. I really didn't mean too Miley."

"So why did you tell me it was because you wanted me to talk to you?"

"I was embarrassed and I thought you'd be flattered. I thought maybe you'd want to go out on Friday."

"I don't know if I believe you," I said.

"Ask Chad. Ask Gabs, if when I was talking about it on Tuesday that Chad came up and heard."

"Well anyways you ruined my life. I don't think that would make me too flattered."

"Yeah I bet you had a real rough day being Miley/Hannah. Kissing guys, getting dates, becoming popular, making friends, and being every guys eye candy."

"Actually Johnny doesn't want to go out with someone famous," I explained.

"Sorry, but I do," he said.

"I don't even know if your lying to me or telling the truth."

"If I'm telling the truth to you will you go out with me?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Promise you'll think about?" he asked.

"Don't get your hopes up," I said. Then added,"I have to go to bed."

I hung up and shut my phone off. It was only eight oclock but talking to him made me sick. I watched t.v. until bed. I decided I would ask Gabs and Chad if he's telling the truth and then, if he is, I'll forgive and become friends, but not the way he wants to be friends. If he's lying, I'll make sure there is a way to make his life a living hell, like he's made mine. I have a concert and a meeting tomorrow about what to do. I think if I didn't tell the press, it would've gotten out since my school knows. It's better they heard it from me.

I woke up the next morning at and got my tan skirt with a red henley and put my hair in a sort of high pony tail. I actually even put on eye liner with mascara. Normally for school I just put on mascara. Anyways I got my silver one inch heels, cause I hate really big heels. But I trouble finding my silver bag. It was a purse and a cute school bag. I grabbed two peices of toast and got Jackson to drive me to school instead of walk.

"Thanks Jackson," I said when we got there.

"Just get out ahead of me so people don't think we're together," he replied.

"You boob," I said.

When I got out people with cameras took pictures and wanted to interview me for the school paper.

"Miley, can we interview you?" said someone. There was one guy with a pen and paper, and three with a camera.

"Okay, first stop blinding me," I directed.

"Second, I'll do an interview as long as you don't take anymore pictures until I say you can, and third, not here," I said walking towards the school.

We went into the press room and me and editor, Jack sat down.

"How long have you been Hannah Montana?" he asked.

"Well I started performing in Tennesee, when I was eight and then got discovered. My record label said to move out close to Los Angelas with them so I could be by the studio. Noone at my old school knew about me. When I moved I didn't want to be treated different so I used a stage name and a wig at performances."

"Okay," he said. He had a recorder instead of a pen now.

"Who's helped you through this?"

"Lily and Oliver have always been the only ones outside my family that know and have been so suportive. They've only known for a couple months."

"So, anything going on between you and Oliver?"

"Romantically?" I asked almost choking on the word.

"NO! We've always been great friends and I hope we always will be friends. Just friends."

"Where's the farthest you've ever performed?"

"Probably Ukraine," I said.

"So you're pretty world wide?"

"Oh yeah, I've been to fifteen countries. You wouldn't believe how many vaccination shots I've had to get," I said laughing. Probably forty in my life.

"Okay that'll do it," he said letting me go.

I was relieved when I got to leave. I found Gabs right away.

"Hey Gabs," I said getting her to turn around.

"I need to know about when Troy told Chad about me being Hannah," I said.

"He didn't tell him," she said.

"How'd it happen then?"

"He walked up behind us while we were talking about it. Then Chad wouldn't shut up," she said.

"Thanks," I said walking away. I had to find Chad to make sure he didn't put her up to that.

"Chad!" I said when I found him.

He told me the same thing. I had to find Troy know.

"Troy!" I shouted when I found him.

"I just talked to Gabs, and Chad," I said.

"Do you forgive me then?" he asked with a look of guilt on his face.

"Sort of," I said.

"Sort of how?"

"I want us to be friends like how we were on the first day, but nothing else but friends," I said.

"It beats enemies," he said.

Then Ryan walked up.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?" he said.

I winced.

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"I'm not going to call you," he said.

"Okay..." I said.

"I don't like you that way. I think you're really nice, and sweet but I like someone else," he explained.

"Who?" I asked praying it wasn't a guy.

"Her," he said pointing to Lily.

My insides exploded in laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so awesome at reviewing! Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated. By the time I had enough reviews I thought, I had to go to bed because of camp. Anways thanks. Keep reviewing!**

Mileys P O V

"What? You can't be serious," I said.

"It's true. She's pretty and smart and girly but tomboyish. She's perfect," he said.

"Eew...," I tried to whisper.

"Think she'll be intrested?"

"Uhh...," I began.

"Ask her!" he said.

"I don't know," I said and then turned around before he could say anything else. I found Lily talking to Gabs.

"Lily!" I said getting her attention.

"You would never guess who likes you," I said.

"I doubt it's the person I like," she said.

"Ryan!"

"Eew..., he's cool but only as a friend," she said.

"You need to tell him," I said.

"No way! You tell him," she explained.

"Lily, you know that's not fair."

"Maybe, but I don't want to," she said.

We both sighed.

"But eventually I'll have to."

"So then who do you like?" I asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you, and I don't think you're ready to hear it," she said.

"Come on I'm you best friend!"

"I know Miley, but this is a secret better left unsaid."

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" screamed someone. I gave up on Lily and turned around to Gabs running down the hall.

"What?" I asked when she calmed down enough to tell me.

"I dumped Chad!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need to be able flirt with Troy," she said.

"I need to go out with him, and I need him to love me as much as I love him," she said.

"I need him to stop loving me," I said.

Then I got a stroke of genuis.

"Hey! Why don't I go out with Chad! He's really nice and funny, and then Troy will forget about me and want to go out with you!"

The look on her face was wierd.

"As long as your okay with me going out with Chad," I said.

"No! Go ahead I don't mind at all. I'll be to busy thinking about Troy," she said.

Olivers P O V

Sharpay is the strangest girl I've ever met. She's so flirty and girly. She's a little too flirty and girly for my taste. I decided to break up with her today. When I woke up it was the first thing I had on my mind. She called to say good morning. She called five times last night. Anyways I just figured I could do better.

"Hello?" I said werrily.

"Hello cutie muffins!" she said.

"Hey... babe?" I said.

"Hehehe, good morning."

"Yeah, good morning. Will you meet me by the front doors this morning?" I asked.

"Okay," she said.

I finally got her to hang up so I could get ready. I got changed and that whole enchalada and got my butt to school. I saw her waiting at the front doors like I said.

"Hey cutie muffins!" she said.

"Hey, we need to talk," I said.

"Why are you dumping me?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked. How do girls always know.

"I know you're dumping me. You said the words 'we need to talk'. That always means we are over," she said.

"Uh..."

"Good bye Oliver Oken," she said and then took off. That could of gone better but I'm glad it's over. Phew! Oh no! Only two minutes until homeroom! I ran inside, opened my locker and threw my backpack in, slammed it shut, and ran for homeroom which was sort of far away so I had no idea if I'd make it. I found a clock on my way and saw only five seconds. I threw myself into the room, in my desk, well... on my desk, just when the bell rang.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Everyone stared as I got up. Sharpay laughed alot. I dusted myself off and prepared for another day. Then I got a note from Lily.

Oliver, Mileys going out with Chad!

My eyes read it over and over again. Wasn't Gabs going out with Chad? What about Troy? What about Ryan? I hate not being clued in. After class Miley and Lily and I all talked outside.

"Lily tell me who you like!" Miley begged.

"Who do you like?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"Because it's not the right time," she said.

"The worst it could be is Oliver," Miley said.

I glared at her.

"Just because she wouldn't say she like you if you were standing right here," Miley explained.

"It's-


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter I didn't get many reviews but try to do better. Seriously please don't just read and say you'll look for it when I get more chapters. Just say even one word reviews like cool, sucks, ick, loveit, awesome, discontinue. Whatever! Even flames people! Anyways here you go.**

-not fair to me that I should have to say who I like," Lily yelled.

Miley and Oliver starred at her blankly.

"I should be able to keep this one thing to myself if I want without you two bugging me," she protested. She then went down the hall and Miley and Oliver had no idea what to do.

"Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is she mad at us?"

"Probably," he said.

"I'm sorry Oliver, she should not be mad at you, you didn't beg and plead her," Miley said.

"I'll apologize for doing nothing at lunch. Hey did you hear that I dumped Sharpay?" Oliver asked.

"I figured since she's going out with my brother," Miley said.

"Eew," Oliver said.

"Hey Miley," said a voice behind her. Oliver stood there watching Chad tap her on the shoulder. He pretended to turn around and give them some privacy so she could talk.

"Hey Chad," Miley said turning around.

"Uh, I heard you were going to ask me out," he said.

Boy word travels fast. Miley blushed.

"Uh, erm, yeah," she said.

"Well, I wanted to get to you before you asked me out," he said.

"Really? Why?" Miley asked. You could tell her voice was scared and hurt. She probably thought he was going to lash out on her or something.

"I wanted to ask you out first," he said.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Miley said.

She hugged him and they walked down the hall holding hands. She looked back and mouthed an apology to Oliver. He accepted and stood there like a post, with four more minutes left until second period. Then he heard a voice.

**Olivers P O V**

"Oliver! Oliver!" screamed someone.

I turned to see Lily waving running down the hall.

"Did you break up with Sharpay?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you weren't being cheated on since she's going out with Jackson."

"I thought you were mad at me though," I said.

"I still don't want you to get hurt," she said.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I reallized I shouldn't be," she said.

"Yeah, Miley was begging you, not me," I explained.

"Yeah, I know. Now anyways. So, I think I'm ready to tell you who I like," she said.

"What about Miley?" I asked.

"When she apologizes."

"Wonder when that will be," I said sarcastically already knowing it would be lunch since she told me.

"Okay, I like- hold on I need a moment," she said.

"I'm in so much drama," I said.

"Okay, I like Jackson," she said.

I started to feel the ground beneath me shake.

"Oliver!" she screamed.

The next thing I knew I was in the nurses office.

"I knew he would come too," said an unfamilair voice.

When my eyes opened enough I saw the nurse standing next to a nervous looking Lily and Miley.

"What? Where?" was all I could studder.

"You're in the nurses office," Miley explained.

"You started fainting, and then hit your head, and got a concussion. I couldn't grab you. I'm sorry," Lily said.

"Please don't feel bad Lily," I said trying to get up.

"Woah, wait," said the nurse.

"You're not going anywhere," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your mothers on the way, you just had a concussion, so I want you to go see a nurse to check your head for any damage."

Lily opened her mouth to say anything but the nurse just cupped her hand over Lilys mouth.

"So how long have you guys been waiting?" I asked.

"Lily got me to leave two minutes into second period and Lily helped carry you here," she said.

I smiled gratefully at Lily.

"You're welcome," she said answering the look in my eyes.

Then the nurse came in and grabbed my stuff.

"Your mom is here," she explained.

"Okay," I said getting off the cot with help from Miley and Lily.

"Thanks for taking care of him Lily and Miley and Ms. Johnson," she said. She then looked at Lily and Miley.

"I'll have him call you guys," she said to them.

I slowly worked my way into the car feeling kind of sick and drowsy from the fall.

**This will not be a story that has a character in the hospital all the time.**

**Lilys P O V**

I had told Miley about liking Jackson while Oliver was out, and she informed me about her and Chad.

"Are you sure you're okay with me liking your brother?" I said on our way back to second period.

"Totally," she said. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about Oliver. I've always liked Oliver. Like, loved him, in a huge friendship way but in something more. I can't see me going out with him or kissing him, but I still love him," she said.

"I know what you are saying," Miley said so that I don't look like a rambling idiot.

We hugged and went inside. After school I went to Mileys house. She was staying at my house for five days while her dad went to South Carolina for some Hannah Montana buisness. Yet Hannah Montana didn't have to attend. Anyways on the last night Jackson will be staying too. I can't wait. Anyways Oliver called half an hour after we got there.

"Hello?" Miley said answering the phone.

Half of a pause. **No, I don't know how it can be a half either.**

"Hold on I'll put you on speaker," Miley said. She hit a button and there was a wierd sound.

"I'm still at the hospital but we are just leaving," he explained.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, unless it happens again until a spot has heeled. They found just a small bump on my brain. I come back tomorrow first thing in the morning to see if it swells anymore. If it does then they do surgery, if not then I take some pills, get out of half a day of school and go on with life."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Miley said.

"Yeah but the surgery could be deadly. It is very unsafe and would keep me in a coma for atleast 18 days, and then another 14 in the hospital."

"Okay maybe a little bad," I said sarcastically.

"Please get better Oliver. I'd invite you over, but I think you should just rest," Miley said.

Then I got an idea.

"Hey! We'll come over and help you. You just lay on the couch and will bring you everything you need."

Oliver asked his mom and we decided to meet him at his house in fifteen minutes. When we got there I suddenly realized how serious this matter was.

"So, are you scared of dying?" I asked. I just had to ask.

"Yeah. All because of one little fall, I could die. The chances of surviving the surgery are 999 to 1000 though. And I don't have to do it for sure, but still one in one thousand will die from this surgery." **I do not know if any of this is true it is probably all crap though but I'm not one hundred percent sure.**

I got him a glass of lemonade and he fell asleep within an hour from the pills so I went home and so did Miley after leaving him a card on the table. When I got home I basically climbed into bed.

The next day sucked. Guess who was waiting for me? Ryan.

"Hello Lily," he said when I walked in.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in a very social mood. My best friend is in the hospital," I said.

"Then this will cheer you up," he said holding a stereo and a guitar. He started the stereo and pretended to play the guitar.

"I see the girl, who walks right through me,

Even though she'd rather flirt with the jocks,

If I had my choice, she'd be me, and we,

would grow happily together not on the rocks,

To complicate things, would be to under estimate

Your shine, Your one smile, could bring out the sun,

But you don't see me, you see, a friend,

You're the one I need, and want!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I had someone request that I put authors notes only at the beginning or end, but I hate puting things at the end because it takes away some of the drama, and I can't put it on the top because half of the time I make it up as I go along. It's easier for me. I will try to cut down though. Also thanks for the reviews.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**This chapter is dedicated to someone special. I'll love you more than you will ever know but you can't give me a second of your day to tell you.**

Lilys P O V

"Uhh..." I said.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked.

"Gotta go," I said pushing past him to go to the bathroom where people couldn't laugh at me and he couldn't find me. He pretended to play the guitar. Do you reallize how cheesy that is? He is a good singer though.

"Lily!" screamed Miley entering the bathroom.

"What?" I asked already fed up of the day.

"How can you break his heart like that?"

"It was easy I just pushed past him. People where laughing, and I don't want to go out with him."

"But you really hurt him."

"I've always been hurt to you know? How do you think it feels to have Jacksons number come up on my cell, and then find out he wants to talk to you? How do you think it feels to have him all over Sharpay and not me?"

"Have you really seen that?"

"Of course. Everytime I walk down the halls, he has his arm around her."

"I'm sorry Lil, but it'll work out for the best," Miley said.

"When? Nothing ever works out for the best for me. My best friend is in the hospital, my true love, is in love with my enemy, and my other best friend is not on my side."

"Lily how can you say that? I'm always on your side, and I'm always gonna be on your side." We hugged after that and I wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little emotional with Oliver in the hospital."

"It's okay. We have three minutes to get to class so let's go."

We left and heard something but didn't think of it. We would later find out it was Sharpay.

Jacksons P O V

All day I didn't really get to see Sharpay, since I had a play. My drama class all performed plays today so I sat in the same room for hours. When I got home Miley had over Lily and Gabs and Troy. They where all talking to each other. They were talking about Oliver.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Lily.

"He didn't come at all and said if he was okay then he would only miss half a day," said Miley.

"Well we can't say anything until he calls," said Gabs.

"Yeah just calm down. When is he calling?"

"In around half an hour," Miley answered.

"Are you guys still talking about Oliver?" I asked.

"Yeah, he could die," said Lily.

"How? He just fell and got a concussion."

"Yeah but if his brain swells up there is a very small chance he could die."

"Wierd, but I doubt he'll die. Anyways I will be downstairs if you need me."

I listened to my ipod and watched t.v. for the rest of the night. I thought when I was up there Miley and Lily were looking at me weird. Miley was talking on the phone to Oliver the entire night for Sharpay to get through. Poor kid is alright. He doesn't have to have surgery and will be back tomorrow. Anyways I thought of Sharpay before closing my eyes and going to sleep. The next morning I only took five minutes to get ready, and drove off without Miley so I didn't have to drive her. When I got there I waited outside for Sharpay.

"Hey Jackson," she said coming up to me.

"Hey baby," I said putting my arm around her waist.

"I tried to call you last night," she said.

"My sister was on the phone with Oliver all night."

"Oh yeah because he was in the hospital." She looked angry.

"Yeah," I said.

"Guess what! I have the juiciest gossip!" she said.

"I don't want to know," I said. I hate gossip and rumors and drama.

"You have to. It concerns you," she said.

"Alright I'll pretend I'm intrested."

She looked a little angryer.

"Lily likes you. She actually loves you. I heard her tell Miley in the bathroom yesterday."

I smiled. "Really?" I asked.

"Why do you look so happy. I thought you loved me," she said.

"I never said love. For either of you."

"Well then. We are officually over Jackson," she said and turned around. Square into a garbage can, which made her fall and spill the garbage all over her.

I laughed histerically and she got up and did a little, Uh! then walked away. What a prissy bitch. Sorry, pretend I didn't tell you that.

I turned around to see a pair of eyes that looked very sad. They looked like they where going to cry. I thought this person was going to fall apart. Maybe this person was mad too. I couldn't tell just by the eyes though. All of sudden I saw the person, and not just the eyes. These pairs of eyes belonged to Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys i got awesome reviews. I won't be able to write another chapter for a while. Really just a couple days, like two or three I guess. Anyways here I go.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you again special someone. I'm only one step ahead of you but you keep taking one step back.**

Lilys P O V

This was too much. I turned around and began walking before Jackson could see me crying. My insides all fell apart and I think I'm going to hurl. I feel so terrible.

"Lily!" he called.

I sped up noticibally. I walked through the halls. Everyone starred at me. They knew I was crying and they could hear Jacksons voice calling me back. I passed Oliver.

"Hey Lily!" he said. He had no idea what was going on. I just went passed him to get away from Jackson.

"Hello to you to. I had a great time at the hospital," he said.

Miley came over and told him it probably wasn't the best time for that.

"Lily!" Jackson called again running around the corner. I decided to go in the one place he could not. I dodged to go to the bathroom but he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Wait," he said.

I smacked his hand until he let go and ran in the bathroom collasping on the floor. I bawled for the longest time. Miley, Gabs, and a few other people came in the bathroom to see if I was alright.

"Lily! What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Gabs.

"No! Do you think so?" I asked. My face was red, streaked, and my make up ran.

"Sorry Lily, she's just trying to help," said Emily. She was in one of my classes. She was really nice too.

"I know, I'm just not in a mood right now to cooperate," I said.

"It's okay Lily. We've all been in that mood," said Carly. Her locker was sort of next to mine. There where probably eight other girls in there.

I cried some more as they sat around. None of them were going to ask what I was crying about until I calmed down a little more.

"I feel sick," I said.

I stood up and went into a stall and locked the door. I was able to wait until I leaned in, to let go off my breakfast.

"Are you going to be okay?" a girl named Tyra asked.

"Yeah. I just need to cry for a long time without guys."

Miley finally spoke up. Everyone knew she should ask since she's my best friend.

"What is wrong Lily?"

"Everything. Oliver just got out of the hospital, and I felt so bad last night. I thought he wouldn't get better just because I said I liked Jackson."

"Huh?" asked Emily.

"I told him my secret of liking Jackson and he almost fainted. You know how guys hate drama like that. Then he was really close to the ground when he stopped spiraling. He fell and hit his head and got a concussion, then his brain swelled a little and he might of had to have a deadly surgery. He didn't though, but I spent most of last night thinking about him. Anyways, I was talking to Miley about that and Jackson in the bathroom and Sharpay was in there when we didn't know it. She was going out with him at the time, so she told him. Then I was so embarrassed, I ran here."

All the girls were silent for a while.

"I'm glad I'm not friends with Sharpay," said Tyra.

"Is anybody?" said a girl named Lizzy.

"NO," everybody chorused. Then we laughed.

"I'll be right back. Oliver thought you blew him off but I'll go set him straight," said Miley.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you ready to go back Lily?" asked Carly.

"Not yet. But you guys don't have to stay here. There's gotta be more fun things to do then watch Lily cry in a bathroom."

"I've got nothing better to do. Most of my friends are in here," said Lizzy.

"Me too," five other people agreed.

We all laughed. Then I wiped a few tears.

"I want to leave, but not if he is out there."

"Lizzy, Beka, and I will get him away from the door, and you guys come out then, okay?" asked Carly.

"Okay," I agreed. They all left and Beka poked her head in the door a few moments later.

"Coast is clear, but not for long," she said. I got up and everyone ran out. I looked and saw him being held back by Lizzy and Carly. Gabs and Beka ran to help.

"Hurry!" shouted Gabs.

I took off towards first period. I had a few moments left.

I was surronded by questions. Oliver passed me a note.

_Lily, I heard about Jackson. I'm sorry Sharpay did that. We can talk after class. Oliver._

I smiled at him and wiped my eyes for the last time. I'm sure I couldn't look so good. I don't know what to do. Then all of a sudden my teacher looked up at the door and said,"can I help you?" I turned around to see Jackson standing there.

"Uh, I need to see Lily," he said.

"Can you do it before class?" my teacher asked.

"Yeah it'll just be a moment," he said.

My teacher nodded in approval.

"Miley," I whispered. "Come with me," I said. she didn't fool around.

"Just Lily," he said when we got there.

"If Miley sits down I sit down," I said.

He sighed. "Alright. I don't know why you're so mad at me," he said.

"I'm not mad. Embarrassed. Mad at Sharpay, but not you," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Duh! Sharpay told you my biggest secret ever! She told you that I like you."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?" I asked. I was so frustrated.

"What if I like you?" he asked. I was dumbfounded for the longest time.

"Then I wouldn't know what to say," I said.

"How about yes, to a pizza on Friday?" he asked.

I waited there.

"I don't know."

"I thought you like me," he said.

"But-" I was cut off my teacher telling me to come back in for homeroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for, but I'm trying not to be to pushy so if I am tell me. I don't think this will be the last chapter. I'll try to get a few more in. Maybe I'll have another idea and get a quite a few more chapters. If you have any ideas, also tell me.**

**I do not own Hannnah Montana.**

I turned back to my class and gave him the evil stare.

"Call me?" he asked.

I pivoted on my heel to tease him.

"Don't count on it," I said.

"Why are you so mad? What did I do?" he asked.

"Lunch. The back corner by the vending machines at fourth period. That is where we will discuss this," I said.

He mouthed something to Miley who put her arms up as a guesture she didn't know. When I got back to class I told Oliver, Gabs, and Troy what happened. All day long I dreaded fourth period. Why did I put myself into that situation? How do I get out of it? I'll have to talk to him eventually. On my way to third period, I saw Ryan.

"Ryan!" I shouted.

He turned around to me as I ran up to him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings this morning," I apologized.

"I didn't mean to be so mean, because I know what it feels like. You're an awesome person, I've just never thought of you as more than a friend. I figured maybe we should keep it that way, but at this moment I have no idea."

He starred for a little bit as I stared back at him. Then all of sudden like, I gave him permission through my eyes, he kissed me. I froze. I wouldn't let him go through my lips, but I did kiss him back for about four seconds. When we broke apart, he gave me his number with a note that said,'Call me?' I put it in my pocket and reallized what a situation I had. I didn't mean to kiss Ryan, but when I did I reallized maybe we could be more than friends. Miley and Chad where coming down the hall together and I didn't feel like telling them anything so I ran into the bathroom and then when I was sure they were gone I left. When I got two feet from the door Miley surprised me.

"Hey Lil," she said leaning against the wall.

I jumped and turned on my heel.

"H-hey Miles," I said.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked. She knew I was hidin something.

"Nothin'," I teased.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh-hmm."

"What about Ryan-" she started, but I ran off into third period to get away from her. I took my seat in my chair just as the bell rang and Miley came in late but the teacher didn't notice.

"Lily!" she yelled.

"Miley! Quiet down!" said the teacher turning around.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Miley passed me five notes in class but I never returned any of them.

"Lily, what is going on with you and Ryan?" was the first one. How did she know there was anything going on with me Ryan? I crumpled it and threw it away.

"Lily, tell me! Why can't Iknow? Don't crumple it!" I threw it away without crumpling it this time.

I didn't even read the next three. Just threw them away.

I good feel her giving me an evil glare all threw class. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of there, and found Jackson at the table. It was just for two people thank goodness so Miley couldn't come interrupt us. But when she got into the caffeteria, she just went to a different spot then normal. it was across the room. She never looked at us all lunch period. I saw there and figited. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure of Ryan or Jackson.

"Lily, what did I do to make you so mad?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm mad at Sharpay, but I'm so embarrassed."

"Why, I like you too, though," he said.

"Yeah but when she said that I wasn't so sure if I liked you anymore."

"How does that work out?" he asked.

"I don't know but when she let the words come out of her lips I thought I would die. Then I reallized maybe you're not the right person," I said.

"So we can't be together?" he asked.

"Not right now," I said. We ate the rest of lunch in an awkward silence. I never even said good bye when I left for fifth period. Neither did he. Miley was quiet the rest of the day. I didn't think much of it but I wondered if she was mad about earlier. I went home and watched t.v. Then the phone rang. When I picked it up the caller I.D. said 555 8581 R. Evens


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't answer the phone. I just decided to head down to Ricos. With my luck I would see Ryan there, but I went anyway. Jackson was working. Rico was annoying him.

"Jackson! I want a freezy," Rico said.

"I want a million dollars."

"You are supposed to be making me happy! I am not happy! Now get me a freezy!" Jackson went to the back while I sat down.

"Why hello there pretty babe," he said.

"Keep dreaming," I said pushing him away.

"You can count on it," he said taking the freezy.

I was so disguisted I thought I might puke.

"Hey Lily," Jackson said.

"Hey," I said.

"Was the reason we can't go out because of Ryan?" he asked.

"First of all no, second how do you know about Ryan?" I asked.

"It's all over campus."

We paused.

"What is the reason?" he asked.

"I don't really know, I guess," I said.

Another dramatic pause. Dun dun dun! sorry. I like sound effects.

"Maybe we could try again," he said.

I just shrugged.

Pause.

"Oh just kiss me!" I said.

"Why'd it take you so long?" he asked.

He came around the counter and we kissed for a long long time. Rico's mouth dropped open.

"I'm telling dad!" he said.

"I'm sure you will," Jackson after breaking apart.

We went back to kissing.

"Eew, teenagers are nasty," he said walking away, which I thought sounded wierd, considering he was flirting with me earlier.

Jackson and I made out for a while. Then, I didn't know it at the time, but Ryan was right behind us, watching.

he he he he he he he 

I'll leave you guys to wonder. I know the chapter was short but that's it! Ryan and Sharpay are left out in the dust with noone to make out with LOL. I know it was kind of a rushed ending, but the story kind of took a path I didn't want to go, so I figured the end was near.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm sorry but there will be only one more chapter to this story. I need to focus my mind on other things right now, like my friend being found since she was kidnapped by her birth mom. I'll still continue my other stories though.

The next day at school, Ryan started ignoring me, and I didn't know what was wrong. I figured he was just nervous about talking to me or something. I couldn't find Miley at school either. She was in drama all day because they had a play the next day, but I didn't know that at the time. Jackson and I held hands in the hallway and we hugged before each class, but we weren't officually going out. I don't think I wanted to because of all the embarrassment that has happened. Some day I will be able to though.

"Bye Lil," he said when we got to my class.

"Bye. I'll see you at lunch," I said.

We went our separate ways and Ryan looked at me for a while and then I turned away. I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me.

"Ryan? What's the problem?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He barely even moved. I wondered that through the whole time.

At lunch Jackson asked if we where boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. I just told you that, didn't you hear me?

"I don't think so," I said.

"Would you like to be?" he asked.

"I don't think so of that either. Yes, but with all the embarrassment, I don't think I'm ready. Someday soon, I will be though," I said.

"But-" he started.

"Jackson you have to understand," I said.

"Whatever," he said getting up from our table with the crooked legs, and then walked away, while I watched him, following him with my eyes.

I sighed. Boys suck.

Yes I know this is short everyone, but like I said, I have my mind on other things.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys this chapter is going to be an authors note, maybe even a small sort of chapter at the end.

**First **I would like to thank all of you who are sticking with me and the story, even though I am going through a writing slump. For those of you who do not know what that is, it is like when you can not write your best, no matter how hard you try for a while. I will get back to normal eventually. Probably some time this week. Depends. Depends on if they find my friend. I wonder where she is right now. Anyways it means alot that some of you do not care if my chapters are extra short, extra long, extra bad, but you still stick with it and wait for me to get better with this story.

**Second **I have thought multiple times of discontinuing this story. I really thought about ending it after the thirteenth chapter I think it was, but after a few days, I could not bring myself to do it, and I had to write another chapter, which brought me to a whole new set of ideas. I know now that I can not quit any time soon, and I have no idea how long this story will be or if I will just quit next week. I do not want this story to go on forever, but it keeps going in directions I do not want it to go. Someone pointed out ( I know who you are I just do not now if you want me to mention you) that I have make out scenes in each of my stories. I never even noticed that. Did anybody else? Does it bother anybody? If it does, tell me, I will not take it personally, I promise. Also I am becoming more of a person who is writing tradgedies instead of romance. Notice the whole hospital thing? Someone ends up in the hospital for Over My Head, Say I, My Heart Will Go On, and maybe even my other two. I am trying to get out of that phase.

**Third** If you guys have any ideas that you think would be cool to have in my story, just tell me, and I will consider it. I have one idea from someone but I do not now if I could fit into my story. So really if you have suggestions I am open to hear it.

**Fourth **I do not know about the rest of you, but I start school on August 21, which is this Monday. When do any of you start? I do not know if it will affect how much I update, but probably it will affect the same amount as you read, so it should not be that bad. My teachers say eighth grade actually has less homework than seventh grade, so I could not possibly be that busy. Don't you think that that is wierd? That eighth has less homework than seventh? My teacher says that seventh and eleveth grade is the worst where I live.

**Five** I do not now what else I could say for this space, so I guess that is it. I could probably do a little bit of the story though. I just do not now where to start or leave off for this chapter. Oh! I know!

**Six ** I am kind of going through a writers block this story. Which is why if you have any ideas (see** Third**) you should tell me.

**Seventh **Has anybody but me noticed the whole Hannah Montana/ Miley situation that I put in there? It was a direction I did not want the story to take, but it just somehow happened. The situation is that, Mileys secret was revealed that she was Hannah Montana, but after one chapter, nobody treated her like she was anything but Miley, and I do not think that that would normally happen. I keep trying to put that back into the story, but I do not know how to without totally ruining the story any more than it already is.

**Eighth** I also do not know how to put Troy and Gabs back into the story. Ryan has kind of drifted away from Sharpay with time, and Oliver just keeps getting out of character by the minute. Once again it is another path that I did not want nor did I mean for it to take. I am thinking I should end up having Troy and Gabs together, but how do reintroduce them back into the story? It is sort of a writers block, and story ruiner, which is giving me no ideas.

**Ninth** Does anybody think the chapters where to short or long? I know the last two or three where pretty short, but other than that where they an okay lenght?

**Tenth** I can not continue the story until people review with some ideas, or helpful criticism, or something, since, like I said before, writers block. You do now have to respond to all of the points, just one or two maybe, hopefully. I need some direction with this story, like a goal to reach by the last chapter.

**Eleventh** Does anybody think I am waiting to long in between chapters to get another one of them up? I thought the time was decent, but I aiming for one thousand words per chapter, and I have not been doing that lately, but then it takes a little while to write them before I get them up anyway.

**Twelfth **Please review! PRETTY PRETTY pretty please with sugar, cinnamon, chocolate sprinkle jimmies, whip cream, a cherry, bananas, and fudge, and nuts, with some more sugar, and cheese cake on top of it will you so I do not have to go on like this forever and then I get some ideas or something for this story and continue with it? please?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry if this is short. I am still in a little bit of writers block, from trying to pick one idea.

Mileys P O V

I am having Gabs and Troy and Oliver over tonight so we just chill out. Lily is a little busy with something I did not understand. All I heard was Jackson in her explaination.

"Hey Miley!" Gabs said.

"Hey Gabs!" I greeted when she came up to me.

"Listen, did you hear about the music program competition?" she asked.

"The whatty whatty what huh?" I asked.

She laughed.

"The music probram competition. Singles or Groups can addition, and then they have a show off in front of everyone, and then the winner gets 100 dollars for something like school supplies next year," she said.

"Oh for high school," I said.

"Yeah, I am going to enter, but I was wondering how I could get Troy to agree to do something like that," she said.

"I don't know. He really is a sweet guy, so I am sure he would say yes if you asked him," I said.

"Ask me what?" he said coming up behind me while I was putting a book in my locker.

"If you would- hey," I said interrupting myself. "How do you know I was talking about you?" I said.

"Because you said sweet guy," he said.

"Wow he is cocky," I said to Gabs.

We laughed.

"Anyways Troy," she started out saying. "I was wondering if you wanted to do a group competition with me?" she asked.

"Oh, for that music program competition. I was on my way to ask you if you would partner with me," he said.

"Okay. We can get started tomorrow," she said.

"Okay," he said.

"Hey I know! I will get Oliver to pair with me, and then we can work on our act together," I said.

"Yeah but you are Hannah Montana! How would anybody compete with that?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I would leave most of it to Oliver," I said.

We all headed off to my house after we found Oliver, and with a little bit of begging, he agreed to help me. We decided to sing a song that we will write with my dads help. Tomorrow I was going to sign us up.

Troy and Gabs were singing a song they had written with help from there agent. They have an agent! Isn't that cool! I mean Hannah Montana does, but she is rich and totally famous, and Troy and Gabs weren't, but still had an agent.

I went to bed thinking of what to base our song on, and told Oliver to come up with a song, and that he should sing most of it, since I am Hannah Montana, and it might be unfair. Jackson did not come home until late, and he said Lily and him where now worst enemies.

(A/N: Like I said it might be short, and I reallize it is only a couple hundred words, but I do not know what else to write since I am going into writers block. I could have the competition in this chapter but that would not be exciting. I will probably have it in chapter 18 or 19.)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took a while to update this chapter because of school yesterday and stuff. But I am here now! Here goes

"Oliver!" I said getting him out of a trance.

"What?" he jumped.

"We are supposed to be working on a song for the contest," I said.

"Oh yeah, right," he said.

We paused.

"How far have we gotten?" he asked.

"Let's see," I said pulling out our lyric sheet.

"We have the heading, LYRICS on our lyric paper," I said.

He groaned.

"Well start helping and listening to me," I said.

"Alright," he grumbled.

"Okay, we need a theme for a song," I said.

"How about something funny?" he said.

"Funny will not win us the competition," I said.

"Well you are Hannah Montana! You should know all of this stuff!" he said throwing his arms up.

I sighed and kind of groaned.

"I am not doing this for you," I said.

"Ugh. Well what should our theme be?" he asked.

"How about a girl who was just dumped by her boyfriend?" I said.

"I do not understand," he said.

I sighed. "What do you not understand?" I asked.

"Dumped is a big word," he said.

I looked at him and put my hand on my hip. He burst out laughing.

"That was funny, did you believe me?" he asked.

I started picking up my stuff to leave the library.

"I do not know why I ever do," I said leaving.

"Miley! Come on wait!" he shouted, but I would not wait. I would come over later when he could get to work.

Gabs P O V

How do we beat Hannah Montana?" I asked pacing the floor.

"I do not know," Troy commented.

"I think we should perform one of our old songs," I suggested.

"No we need something un original, and exciting," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe about a boy and girl who get into a relationship and they wonder if they made a mistake since they used to be best friends," he said.

"Okay. Like a story in the song, instead of just words that make a phrase, they make a story," I pointed out.

Troy looked wierd.

"I hate chick talk," he said.

I laughed.

"Let's just start," I said.

"Okay," he said spinning in his chair.

I through a few pillows at him until he stopped and helped.

"I wonder how Miley and Oliver are doing. I have heard rumors about Sharpay and Ryan sighning up," Troy said.

"They are going to do better than us if we don't get started so come on," I said.

"Fine," he agreed.

Mileys P O V

"Good I think we are done, that should knock everyone else out of this competition," I said.

"Yeah, and we have got the dance steps and all that," he said.

"Yep. I have heard that Ryan and Sharpay are in this competition too," I said.

Troys P O V

"I think we are done. It will definatly be better than anyone else," I said.

"Of course, since I wrote it," Gabs said pretending to be cocky.

Hey I do not know when I can update again, but the next chapter should be Jackson and Lily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes I am actually back from my unexpected hiatus. I just kinda got bored with this story, but it's back by popular demand. I don't know how many more chapters this will be, but hopefully I will get to updating sooner than before, but no promises. Here we go, chapter seventeen.**

Mileys P O V

Oliver and I rushed to beat Troy and Gabs to the music competition.

"Come on Oliver, hurry up," I said.

"I can't! I'm holding onto everything," he complained. I rolled my eyes and continued jogging. Than I saw Troy and Gabs reading a sheet on the door.

"Oh no, they're already here," I said. "and they look disappointed. Maybe they realized that there's no hope for them."

I ran up to the door. Troy turned to me.

"It's cancelled," he said. I ignored him and read the sheet.

_There has been an unfortunate cancellation due to a family emergency I must attend. Sorry for the inconvience - Mary Johnson, official judge of the competition._

"It's cancelled!" I shouted.

"Didn't I just say that?" Troy asked.

Oliver dropped all of our music equipment.

"what?"

"Well than what do we do now?" Gabs said. Other people where starting to come around.

"Let's just go to Rico's," Troy suggested. I forgot about trying to beat them and gave in. Nothing would make the competition continue.

"That sounds-" I tried to answer but was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Miley!" Lilly cried on the other line when I picked up. I didn't even have time to say hello.

"Lilly!" I mimicked.

"Jackson is mad at me!" she whinned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told him that I don't wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend with him," she said.

"I'll talk to him, I promise. Hey wanna go to Rico's with us?" I asked.

"Sure," she said and hung up to go meet us there.

Lillys P O V

When I got to Rico's everyone was already there. Oliver looked bored, and Miley and Gabs where flirting with Troy. Eew.

"Hey Oliver," I said thinking we could talk since he's so bored.

"Oh hey Lilly. I heard that you and Jackson weren't doing so well," he said.

"No not really. I don't wanna be his girlfriend. He wants me to be though. I'm just not ready yet, you know?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey you wanna come over to my house and ditch these guys. They were so busy flirting with Troy that they didn't even notice that I sat down," I said.

Oliver shrugged.

"Okay that sounds good," he said. We got up, and even though I thought that we were being kind of loud, they still never even noticed us.

"So... are you and Jackson going to make up?" Oliver asked.

"Um... I dunno. I'm not even so sure I want to," I said.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked.

"Just.. so much drama. I'm kind of getting sick of being his little puppet. I need someone with no drama you know?" I asked.

Oliver nodded.

"That makes sence," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Really," he said. We opened the door to my house and stepped in. I turned to face him. That's when I noticed how close our faces where.

Mileys P O V

I was REALLY flirting with Troy when I noticed that Oliver wasn't here.

"Hey where'd Oliver go?" I asked.

"I think I saw Lilly come and they probably went off to Lillys," Troy answered.

"You wanna go check?" Gabs asked.

"Yeah kind of," I said. We all got up and started towards Lillys.

"So tell me about New Mexico again..." I started flirting with Troy again.

"Well..."

About two minutes we stood at Lilly's door step.

"Should we knock?" Gabs asked.

"No she gave me permission to just walk right in," I said opening the door. I gasped along with Troy and Gabs. Inside was Lilly who had her arms wrapped around Olivers neck. Oliver had his hands on her hips, and they where sharing a kiss.


End file.
